rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cinder Fall/@comment-31282252-20200210071155/@comment-31282252-20200210071533
let's continue with the junk: The Cinder Team also does not have much support exactly: _Mercury sometimes seems to enjoy doing evil and being cruel and a murderer without mercy and that, but at other times it seems to worry Emerald and if what he is doing is wrong. In an inconsistent way. Although as I see it, he is more focused on the villanesco. _Emerald is, according to what I understand, the DOUBT. She is loyal to Cinder because she "saved" her from a life on the streets and is not afraid to be a ruthless and cruel murderer, but she is also the one who seems most uncertain about whether or not to continue with this because of a "moral" issue. Both characters that could be more in-depth so they don't sound so inconsistent, but no. There is no time for that development. Although there is plenty of time to see toothless bandits and idiots (Shay D. Mann, one of Raven Branwen's stupid minions) being sidelined by Yang "Dragon Fists" Xiao Long and random members of the White Fang being swept from hundreds by the RWBY Team which video game enemies ... just a moment ... RWBY has video games where it happens the same. And speaking of Crows (Yang's mom) and White Fangs (Adam Taurus), how about them ?: Raven has a cheap philosophy that she does not believe (no, seriously, they even show it) that is printed in each manual for clichés villains. But apparently being a cliché villain is the narrative equivalent in current television to Popeye's spinach because in a few minutes, Raven slaps Cinder ... who doesn't kill her. _Adam Taurus is a character who had more appearances, a reason to be prominent and an interesting background ... and even Roman Torchwick in 12 chapters in the first 3 Volumenes did more for the plot as a villain. This guy hardly does anything in all his appearances and when he does something they are as memorable as seeing a bull and a cow compiling in the middle of the night. Not even in the comics does something. Just start Flashback in the comics themselves. Then there are minor villains such as Jacques Schnee (Weiss's dad) who is a stereotype of a rich macho, his wife (Weiss's mother, Willow Schnee) who until now is only interesting in a comic, Whitley Schnee (Weiss's younger brother ) that he is a rat child (maybe if the creatvo team deepens him in a comic or in next volumes, improve something), the Albain twins (who gives me that they are a parody of the "Glow" Twins and that one is dead) that they are acolytes that lick the ground that Adam walks on (I only describe the impression they leave me) and finally there is Leonardo Lionheart who is a CRYBABY in all the expression of the word (really, this character gives so much embarrassment that you start feeling ashamed of yourself for knowing that it exists). And then there are Roman Torchwick and Neopolitan. From far ... from far. The best villains RWBY has had to date. Roman because despite having his slips because of the script, he has done more in 3 volumes than Salem in 1000 years planning this ruse he calls "master plan." And Neo because he doesn't speak (except when he tells Roman about Ruby and RWBY Chibi, but he uses a sign there and it's funny in both cases). That's how bad the characters can be (Cinder, episode 7, Volume 3). In addition, they have a whole chemistry of teacher and apprentice or even father and daughter ... that we only see, UNTIL THEY EAT ROMAN !!! GRIMM !!! WHY DO YOU TAKE EVERYTHING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY? (don't answer, answer me alone).